Desprometidos
by Encabronada
Summary: Akane y Ranma ya no estan comprometidos. Esto empeorará la relación... ¿O no?
¡El correo! -Soun salió contento al escuchar la conocida voz de su cartero, era muy temprano, solo Kasumi estaba levantada, además de él.

El gerente del dojo Tendo salió contento a atender al amigable servidor público. Instantes después estaba sentado en el porche de su casa. Al revisar rápidamente la correspondencia, Soun separó las revistas de moda de Nabiki, las cartas que Rioga enviaba a Akane, su correspondencia de la Confederación Japonesa de Artemarcialistas y uno que otro folleto de restaurantes que servían a domicilio, tiendas de muebles y cosas así.

Al final, sobre su mano derecha se quedo sin clasificar un documento en sobre manila que, al buscar las pequeñas letras del remitente, pudo darse cuenta de que era una especie de carta notarial o de carácter legal y estaba dirigida a él .

El patriarca abrió el sobre bastante extrañado. Comenzó a leer. Primero su ceño estaba fruncido, después se relajó un poco( entendiendo que juntar las cejas no le ayudaba a entender más) Luego, mientras Kasumi le servía el primer té de la mañana, pudo observar como el color del rostro de su padre cambió a un amarillo palido, luego a un verde menta, después a un morado con tonos bastante claros(algo así como pastel) …

Y …¡PLAP!…

-¡Papá! – gritó su hija mayor al verlo caer sin escalas sobre la duela.

* * *

-¿Estás segura de que esta carta lo puso así? – Preguntó Akane bastante extrañada y preocupada mientras pasaba su vista rápidamente por su contenido en hojas membretadas- Pues este membrete es del Despacho Kanzaki, de Tokyo, parece que es un aviso notarial o algo así.

\- No me imagino que asuntos pueda tener Soun con un despacho jurídico- Dijo su amigo.

-Papá… - los ojos de Ranma se entrecerraron mientras observaba a su futuro suegro y luego se volvieron hacia su padre - ¿No habrás embarcado al tío Soun como aval para pedir algún préstamo?

.¡Oye! ¿Qué clase de padre crees que tienes?- le gritó exaltado.

-Sé exactamente la clase de padre que tengo- acercó más la cara a su progenitor – Por eso te estoy preguntando.

-¡Me estas ofendiendo!

-Ummm – Nabiki había tomado el papel – Aquí dice que…

Nodoka acomodaba la cabeza de Soun sobre una almohada mientras el resto de la familia puso atención a hermana del medio. Pasaron como unos treinta segundos donde el semblante de la chica cambió, algo parecido al de su padre, pero menos intenso. Tragó saliva y comenzó a hablar.

-Aquí se notifica a papá que cuando él contrajo matrimonio con mamá, obtuvo derecho a la mitad de todos los bienes que ella poseía y viceversa. Al momento de morir mamá, la otra mitad de los bienes que le correspondía a ella, pasó a ser de su propiedad también. – Paró un poco, se enderezó mas y volvió a tomar aire. – Como sabemos, los dueños originales del dojo eran los padres de nuestra madre y fue entregado como dote cuando fue casada con papá. Hasta ahí todo esta bien. –En eso, Soun despertó y soltó el llanto de nuevo.

-¿Qué voy a hacer? ¡Estoy arruinadoooooo! ¡Dejaré a mis hijas desprotegidas e indefensas!

-¡Ya papá, tampoco hagas tanto drama! – Continuó Nabiki un poco molesta- Bueno, aquí dice que los abuelos no cambiaron nunca la situación legal de la casa-dojo, no la testamentaron. Eso ocasiona que la herencia sea automáticamente repartida entre todos los hijos legales de su matrimonio. Y aquí viene lo feo… ¡Nuestra madre tenía cinco hermanos!

-¡Por Kami!- Kasumi se llevó una mano al pecho, mientras Akane le arrebató la carta a Nabiki…

-¡No puede ser! Debe ser un error, todos los documentos están a nombre de papá- decía desesperada mientras buscaba algo entre las líneas de la carta…

-Precisamente por eso mandan el aviso. Se le pide a papá que haga entrega de la parte correspondiente a los hermanos de nuestra madre o se procederá legalmente en su contra.

-Espera, Nabiki – De pronto Genma se sintió más interesado por el tema - ¿Eso significa que Soun no es el dueño legitimo del dojo?

-Pues… solo de la sexta parte. Las otras cinco sextas partes le pertenecen a los hermanos de mi madre. Y al parecer ellos comenzaron este proceso legal.

-Y no hay una forma de resolver eso… - Ranma por fin intervino, serio, mientras Akane lo observaba con los ojos como platos, a su izquierda- Digo… si en todos estos años sus tios no se habían interesado en el dojo ni en la casa y el tio Soun se ha hecho cargo y siempre han vivido aquí… Eso debe valer algo ¿No?

Nabiki tomó de nuevo las hojas de la mano de Akane y rebuscó entre ellas.

-Aquí dice que el veredicto es irrevocable, que es un procedimiento jurisprudente. – Levantó la vista y vió al resto de los habitantes observando las paredes, a excepción de Ranma, que observaba sus propias manos, como tratando de encontrar los germenes que se escondían en ellas- Oséa que siempre que se da un caso parecido, se decide lo mismo, es automático.

-¡Aaahhh! – Respondieron todos a coro.

-¿Qué voy a hacer? ¡Mis hijas van a terminar casadas con vagos y robachicos! – Soun ya se había puesto de pié y se daba cabezazos contra la pared.

-Bueno… Soun. Al menos con Ranma y Akane las cosas no tienen por qué cambiar. – Dijo Nodoka mientras observaba como su hijo y su casi nuera estaban cabizbajos y sonrojados…

-Pues Soun y yo pactamos unir nuestras escuelas para que Ranma se hiciera cargo del dojo… y sin dojo el pacto quedaría anulado jurisprudenticamente.

-Esa palabra no existe, tío – Le gritó Nabiki.

-Lo realmente preocupante, es que no tendremos donde vivir si nuestros tíos deciden sacarnos de la casa – Opinó Kasumi mientras sorbía su té.

-¡Pues razón de más para romper el compromiso! – Dijo Genma mientras se puso de pié y se dirigió hacia la escalera.

-Pero… tío Genma. ¿A dónde van a ir? No tienen donde quedarse… - Akane se puso de pié y lo seguía mientras Ranma permanecía sentado con los brazos cruzados tratando de ignorar a su padre.

-La reconstrucción de nuestra casa ya está casi lista. ¡Nodoka, Ranma, tenemos que irnos!

-Genma… Los chicos se aman. No es justo que después de todo este tiempo los separemos – Le dijo Nodoka, genuinamente preocupada.

Akane se puso del color de la camisa de Ranma y comenzó a agitar los brazos.

-¡No, no no no ¡ No es eso… tía. No es como que me interese seguir comprometida con Ranma, es solo que… - En eso cayó en cuenta de que Ranma le lanzaba una mirada que, de ser un arma, calificaría como un Mark 110.

\- Pues tampco es que yo este rogando por seguir comprometido con una marimacho gorda y sin gracia. – dijo entrecerrando un ojo y sin levantarse aun.

-¡Repite lo que dijiste, afeminado!

-¡Marimacho, marimacho, marimachooo! – Le gritó Ranma, que ya se había puesto de pié para hacer platica cerrada con su todavía prometida.

-Pues mira que buena oportunidad… Ahora puedes deshacerte de esta marimacho. – Dijo la chica mientras se fue corriendo a su habitación, tratando de evitar que las lagrimas salieran delante de toda la familia.

-¡Espera, Akane! – Ranma la siguió mientras de la planta alta de la casa se escuchaba la voz de su padre ordenándoles que se apuraran a hacer sus maletas a él y a su madre.

Nodoka se quedó parada observando a Soun llorar, Kasumi mortificada por su padre y su hermana menor y Nabiki cruzada de brazos muy, muy seria para tratarse de ella. Se puso de rodillas y, en un gesto de humildad, agachó su cabeza.

-Estoy muy avergonzada por la actitud de mi Genma. Estoy segura de que mi hijo no quiere irse ni romper el compromiso con Akane.

-No se preocupe, tía, sabemos que usted no tiene la culpa- decía Kasumi mientras le daba un masaje en la espalda a su dolorido padre.

-Bueno.- suspiró Nabiki- Por lo pronto tenemos que preocuparnos por nuestro futuro en esta casa.- Si el compromiso de Ranma y Akane se rompe, no creo que cambie mucho en realidad.

* * *

-¡Lo siento, no quise decir eso! – Ranma gritaba dando golpes a la puerta del cuarto de Akane sin recibir respuesta. - ¡Abreme, Akane!

La puerta se abrió de repente, para su sorpresa y una sonriente y relajada Akane lo invitó a pasar.

-Siento mucho que mi padre sea asi. – dijo cabizbajo y sin atreverse a pasar del marco de la puerta.

-Pues tiene razón, Ranma. Había un trato que era por el dojo, sin dojo el compromiso no tiene porque existir. Quizá sea lo mejor y ustedes tengan la oportunidad de ser una familia normal ahora.

Ranma entró en la habitación por fin y se acercó a ella… La tomó de los hombros y la miró a los ojos.

-Oye… pero la casa de mamá no queda tan lejos... – Dijo con entusiasmo repentino – Me levantaré un poco más temprano para seguir yendo al Furinkan y no tengan que transferirme.

-¡Ranma… que tontería! – Sonrió de nuevo - Caminarías más de una hora y…

-Si corro llego en menos de diez minutos… y ya sabes que yo jamás me canso.

Akane se cubrió la boca con una mano y comenzó a reir como loca. Ranma la imitó. Permanecieron un rato viéndose a los ojos y escuchando de fondo la voz de Genma apurando a Ranma.

-Ya no estamos comprometidos, Ranma. – La cara de Akane cambió de nuevo.- Ya no tendrás que casarte con una pecho plano…

-Bueno. Tú te libraste de tener un fenómeno como esposo. – Dijo él rascándose la nuca. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-¡No! Tú no eres un fen…- Genma entró a la habitación de repente y con un simple "perdón", jaló a Ranma de la trenza y lo sacó del cuarto a rastras.

* * *

Una hora después, los Saotome estaban listos en la puerta. Genma se adelantó precautoriamente y Nodoka se despedía y se disculpaba efusiva con las hermanas mayores mientras Akane y Ranma volvián a mirarse insistentemente en silencio.

-¿Amigos?- dijo él, sonrojándose de nuevo mientras inclinaba en una reverencia.

-Amigos.

-¡Nos vemos mañana en la escuela, entonces! – Sonrió y se soltó corriendo tras sus padres.

Akane lo vió partir y se echó a llorar en la mitad de la calle. Nabiki solo la miró seria. Solo entonces recordó que ni siquiera se habián cambiado para ir a la escuela.

-Vamos Akane… - La tomó de la mano y se dirigieron al interior de la casa.

-¡Que tarde es! – exclamó alarmada, Kasumi – No he preparado el desayuno.

* * *

-Ranma… tienes que ponerte serio. Debes decidir quien será tu prometida oficial a partir de hoy. – Genma sermoneaba a Ranma en voz alta mientras este lo seguía con desgane.

\- No necesito una prometida. – Rodó los ojos – Lo que si necesito es saber de que demonios vamos a vivir… si tu no trabajas y yo tengo que estudiar y entrenar.

-Pues por eso necesito que te decidas. Al menos así tendremos la comida segura.- dicho esto, el padre soltó una sonora carcajada – O quizá debas hacerlas oficiales a ambas, así tendremos más variedad de platillos.

Ranma, al escucharlo, se adelantó y se puso frente a él. Estrelló sus frentes y le gritó fuerte.

-¡No puedo creer que seas tan cínico! ¡No tienes una pizca de vergüenza ni de dignidad!- Su tono iba subiendo más y más mientras Nodoka lo observaba seria y su padre reculaba asustado - ¡Ni siquiera le has dado las gracias o te has disculpado con Soun!

-¡Cálmate, cálmate, tampoco es para tanto! – decía el hombre protegiéndose la calva con ambos antebrazos, como esperando que su hijo le asestara el golpe

-¡Si es para tanto! Siempre he sabido que eres un mantenido, sinverguenza y que me haz explotado lo que haz podido, pero no pierdo mi capacidad de asombro, cada vez descubro que eres peor de lo que me imaginaba. – Finalmente su puño se hundió en la cara del padre quebrándole los lentes . Se acomodó la mochila y aceleró el paso dejándolos atrás.

-¡Y te advierto que no voy a tener otra prometida oficial! – gritó perdiéndose por la mitad de la calle mientras su madre ayudaba a su marido a levantarse con una ancha sonrisa.


End file.
